


A Vulcan Independence Day - IDIC in Action

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Lisa aka Firestar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Sarek decide he was going to bond with Amanda?</p><p>Written by Lisa (Firestar).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vulcan Independence Day - IDIC in Action

A Vulcan Independence Day - IDIC in Action

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or its characters. They belong to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. This is just a fan fiction to honor the characters no money is made or needed it is designed to amuse and entertain not infringe on copyrights.

Archive: Sure, if you want to Selek. Anyone else just let me know where.

Summary: How did Sarek decide he was going to Bond with Amanda?

Rating: R for some hinted at adult situations.

By: Fire Star July 2006

Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan walked along the path at the ocean's edge. He had slipped away from the noise and confusion of the party to gather his thoughts and consider his option. He was for the first time in his life uncertain on how to proceed. His orderly and controlled existence had been changed forever. He looked out across the water. It moved rather strongly and aggressively as it beat the edges of the shore. He did not find it soothing as many Terrans did but it was the perfect analogy for what was happening to him. He watched as it came in and rolled out changing the pattern of the sand. Amanda was like the water. She was strong and powerful in her emotions and they often beat against his shields like the water. Yet sometimes she was calm and gentle. Her wisdom and insights to humanity changed and challenged his conceptions and views. Sometimes she clashed with violence as she was impassioned defending her people or a point of view. Other times it was just a subtle tip a word or two to help him understand humans and their natures. He watched as the sea birds and mammals played upon the waves. While it was true that the sea was at times violent and unruly it was, equally true that it support much life and had a valuable function. He considered what function Amanda played in his life since he had met her at that party six months ago. At first, he had been merely curious about the slight human who so easily disarmed the rage of the Andorian Ambassador. She had turned a potentially embarrassing and harmful event into one that drew humans and Andoria closer by using humor and flattery. Neither of these approaches would ever be employed by a Vulcan and certainly not by one who was not an official of their government. In short, it had not been her responsibility or her place to placate the offended Andorian. Yet she has slipped in, done just that, and in the end made him feel superior and more tolerant of humanity and their foibles. This verbal exchange had shown Sarek a keen mind and ready wit. A trait any Vulcan would admire. Her impassioned words had stirred something deeper as well. He recalled looking her over and finding her aesthetically pleasing to look at for a human. Then he had realized she was very young to have such skills. That to impressed Sarek deeply. He had observed as she defended his people and their teaching techniques with a passion he found enlightening. Amanda Grayson was fascinated with his culture and she did not attempt to hide this passion. He found he wanted to encourage that fire and passion. Amanda had been invited to learn more about Vulcan educational techniques and she had absorbed them quickly. He spent time with her learning how she thought this could be adapted to human students. Their times together and been stimulating and restful at the same time. He looked forward to each new encounter. Now he walked along the water and complicated what he was going to do. Soon he had to take a life mate. He had no choice because soon he would face pon farr once more. The thought of taking some unknown Vulcan woman did not appeal to him. He watched the wave's crash as if to protest his thoughts of an other. He felt guilty at considering a female other then Amanda. "Guilt?" He paused as he reflected on that suddenly very strong emotion. He did not repress it instead; he took it out and examined it. Why was he feeling anything? Why Guilt he was not bonded to Amanda nor did they have a betrothal? He considered it and then it hit him hard. He knew in that instant why he was feeling guilty. His mind raced through the implications. Amanda loved him. She loved and wanted him and somehow those feelings had embedded themselves into his very soul. He examined the feelings and realized that Amanda wanted him to claim her. He blushed at the implications as he watched the sea. She somehow given him her emotions and because of it she claimed a small part of him for herself. Sarek knew she had not done it on purpose and likely did not even know she had. He rocked on his heels as he examined how it had happened. The touches and the times she had taken his arm. They had begun a bond without either knowing it. That was why he felt guilty because on one level he had begun a bond. As he searched his mind, he knew he had subconsciously allowed the bond to form. Something in Amanda called to his very soul. He took a deep breath and knew he did not wish to give it up. He reviewed 5000 years of Vulcan culture and tradition and then looked at an image of Amanda. He was torn by the choice he would have to make. His wishes could not come first.

"Sarek is that you out there?"

He turned and Amanda was there the moon shining behind her. She came up out of the water and he knew why he had been drawn here. She slipped away for a swim. He could feel her nervousness and her fear. He walked to the waters edge as she emerged.

His eyes locked to hers and she froze suddenly afraid of his intense scrutiny.

"Sarek?"

He took a deep breath and slipped off his robe. She was shivering in the breeze.

"Amanda attend," he commanded huskily. He could not stop himself from ordering her to his side. He shuttered in need and knew she was his and he was hers.

Amanda cried out as she ran to his arms. He pulled the cloak around her naked form and gathered her close. Her lips were crushed under his as he claimed them forcefully for the first time. This was no gentle kiss but one that demanded she surrender to him. She clung to him.

"You should not swim alone at night." Sarek fought to regain control as his fear of the water came through.

"I had to...I had to cool off," Amanda said blushing. She wanted Sarek and the need was growing becoming almost and obsession. The ocean and its waters offered relief and she slipped away from the party to get it. Her emotions were erratic and Sarek felt them all as he held her. She was to upset to shield and he was flooded with images from her mind. He held her tightly.

He looked down into her eyes and kissed her again. As they kissed, the fireworks began to go off over the ocean. Neither wanted to part but the sudden explosions made them look as colored light flooded the area. Sarek drew Amanda back against the cliffs to give them privacy. He drew her down to the sand as he laid his cloak out. In that moment, Sarek surrendered his independent Vulcan soul to this small human. Amanda surrendered hers to him as she took his hand and was drawn down to his side. Their lips meet as they found the freedom to love each other by letting go of the past.

Amanda mused as she lay in his arms. She always heard that when one found Mr. Right one saw fireworks. She smiled as she laid her head on his chest. It was fitting that they come together today. Independence Day was about breaking from the past and beginning anew. Yes, it was fitting that they break from both their expectations and pasts and create a new world for themselves. Amanda lay on Sarek's chest and knew freedom had many dimensions. Even if he would own her by his people's laws, she would also own him. She gave herself the freedom to love him and be his. That was what free will was all about choosing ones way.

"You are mine Amanda. I will never let you go."

"I think I would die if you let me go," she said softly." I am yours Sarek always and forever."

"We will be one." Not a request and Amanda smiled a statement

"Yes Sarek, I will be there for you." Amanda knew about pon farr and accepted he would need her to live.

Sarek quirked his brow as he was not asking but stating a fact. Amanda was his now and he would never free her. There was an Irony to this. He would take her away, her life was his now. He stroked her back. "Mine" he thought. Amanda had not yet asked what he had in mind for them. He found this trust pleasing. He knew she had no idea what his intentions were and he would keep his plans to himself for a while. He wanted her to be as certain as he was. He was soon to be a bonded male and yet he had to admit he felt freer now then he had at the beginning of the evening. He was free of the fear of losing her and he was independent of expectations. IDIC had granted him the freedom to choose. He was free of Vulcan's demands of a loveless union. Free to find the peace he knew Amanda alone could give him. Free to claim this human as his life mate. Free to enjoy the fire of her soul. Sarek knew this day had settled all of his fears and doubts. Amanda Grayson would become his bondmate and his wife. He would have no other but it would be done in the proper time and manner. Sarek held her as he made a mental note, he would have to remember this Terran date. What did they call it?

"Independence Day July 4th Sarek," Amanda answered. Smiling as she clung to him.


End file.
